The Sixth Titan
by PPM's Official Fan Girl
Summary: A new girl, Pyra, is on the Titans team, but will happen when she starts to crush on the already taken BB? And when Slade get's thrown into the picture, only one thing can happen, chaos! RaeBB BBOC
1. The Beginning

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Avril Lavigne's Take Me Away, I do however own Pyra and you are not allowed to use her in your stories without my consent.

Ok now that that's out of the way, Pyra joined the Titans shortly after Slade came back, she has the power of fire, obviously, and is very _drawn_ to Beast Boy. It will all be explained in the next chapter.

Pyra **(Pie-ra)** sat in her room, all of her walls were blood red, just as she had requested. Avril Lavigne blared out of her speakers; they were tears trickling down her face as she remembered the events of the day.

__

I cannot find a way to describe it

It had been an ordinary day up until the alarm went off, not that that wasn't normal; it was just something she hadn't expected. It had been the HIVE robbing a jewelry store, nothing too hard, so Robin had only sent her, Beast Boy, and Raven out to capture them. It had proved harder than the boy wonder originally thought. Raven had Jinx cornered, Beast Boy had Mammoth, and she was supposed to have Gizmo.

__

It's there inside; all I do is hide

Unfortunately Gizmo's goggles had seen through her homemade hologram and immediately yelled, "Aaaa guys it's that snot muncher Slade's old lackey, RUN!"

I wish that it would just go away

They had thrown a smoke bomb and got away, the other two titans just stood there looking at her, apparently discombobulated. She almost immediately started yelling, "What the hell! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? THAT GODDAMNED LITTLE FREAK I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KNOCK THE SHIT OUT OF HIM; I'LL SEND HIM STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Raven then put a shield around them all as the ground began to shake, Pyra had her back turned, her back and her legs the only visible parts of her body. The ground instantly stopped shaking when Beast Boy grabbed her in a hug from behind, she had a well known fear of earthquakes, so he was trying to comfort her.

_  
What would you do, you do, if you knew_

"It's okay Pyra, it's okay." he crooned. Raven had a look of jealousy on her face, and objects began flying around the room. Beast Boy stopped and looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She stopped and stormed off, Beast Boy following her, yelling, "I'm sorry, she looked really freaked out! It doesn't mean I don't love you any more!"

_  
What would you do?_

She started crying, rain pouring down on her on her walk back to Titans Tower. She felt so rejected.

All the pain I thought I knew

'I should know what this feels like by now, just get a hold of yourself girl!' Pyra thought, she wasn't allowed to even come out of her room to explain herself to the rest of the Titans, as soon as she got home, they had locked her in there. What a wonderfully warm welcome.

All the thoughts lead back to you

'What will they do? What will he _do?' _she thought looking very forlorn. _'Why couldn't I just have said I love you?' _

Back to what was never said

'Why can't I get this out of my head?'

Back and forth inside my head

'I can't handle this; I'm going up there to get all of this confusion out of the way.'

I can't handle this confusion

he she thought looking very forlorn. 

Pyra stood up and walked out of her room, the last line before her computer was programmed to shut off faded away in her head

I'm unable; come and take me away

This is my first fan fiction so please, review and tell me how I could improve; flames shall be used to cook tofu dogs! I must have at least five signed reviews before I will post chapter two!


	2. Interrogation

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I do however own Pyra… sort of….

Ok now that that's out of the way, Pyra joined the Titans shortly after Slade came back; she has the power of fire, obviously, and is very _drawn_ to Beast Boy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pyra snuck up to the main room. _'I'm glad that I have training in this,'_ she thought as she quietly melted the screws off of the air vent just outside of the main room. There was no sound, so she quickly entered the oversized duct and began crawling through the ventilation system until she counted to five. She had come across a vent that hovered just over the semi-circle couch that just happened to be where the Titans were having their meeting.

"Dude, I don't know…What if she's like... you know…" Cyborg said at a complete loss for words.

"Like what?" Raven said in her not-so-emotionless voice, "That she could be just like Terra?"

Beast Boy hadn't said anything during the entire meeting even though he was one of the witnesses that had seen Gizmo tearing up the jewelry store; he just sat there with his head in his hands, staring at nothing but his shoes. It was as if it was illegal for him not to, or at least he felt that way.

"I do not think that friend Pyra should be living with us any longer!" Starfire shouted.

"Alright, I think we should take a vote." Robin said in his I'm-the-leader-so-nobody-argue-with-me voice. "Okay," he continued, "whoever votes for Pyra to stay, raise your hand."

Beast Boy's and Cyborg's hand went up.

"Now, I'm taking it that you two," he pointed to Starfire and Raven, "don't want Pyra around anymore."

Starfire shook her head. "I just do not… I mean I do want…. Oh, I do not know!"

"It's okay, Star, you don't have to vote now." Robin said gently.

"Kiss up!" Cyborg said between coughs.

Robin gave him the death glare and continued, "Now who votes she gets the boot?"

He and Raven raised their hands.

"Great, now we have a tie!" Cyborg yelled throwing his hands up.

"I do not understand… if I have not voted yet how could we have a tie?" Starfire asked innocently.

Nobody answered Starfire; they were all looking up at the heating vent.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I just don't understand! We need to know everything about your past, and _now_!" Robin yelled, throwing his hands up.

On the couch sat a tearful Pyra. She had been crying for the last hour as she was being interrogated by Robin.

"I'm telling you, all I can remember is meeting you guys, before then I was working at the karaoke bar, then nothing!" Pyra said, tears still streaming down her face. But, she could remember; she just didn't want to tell them.

"God, Pyra, why didn't you just tell us that you used to work for Slade when we first interviewed you for the job?" Robin yelled, everyone else had gone to get pizza, but the ever-persistent Robin wasn't giving up until he found out everything.

Pyra opened her mouth to speak, but Robin cut her off, "Don't answer that. Listen," he said softening up, "we just--we had this friend who we let in as a part of our team. Everything was going great, up until one night. She gave Slade every code to get into our tower, and then she took Beast Boy and rode off into the night. Four hundred robots got into the tower that night. Four _hundred _deadly robots! We almost didn't make it…"

Pyra gasped, "W-what happened?"

"She left us, went to Slade full time. A few weeks later we saw her again. She was so powerful we thought we had finally met our match. But then, miraculously, we all met up in the same tunnel beneath the city. It was the oddest thing I have ever seen; well, except for Tameran, but that's beside the point. I need you to tell me everything that happened the day you met us. Sometimes that'll help people remember things."

Pyra, "Ok, it was around eight thirty, I was waiting tables for all for these all drunk dudes. Even though I'm not twenty-one yet, I was still serving alcohol, which was kinda funny because one day on my first day on the job there was a surprise inspection, and if they caught me then the bar and everyone else was out of the job. So I had to seduce the guy into believing--" Robin cleared his throat rather loudly. "Right, so anyway, my friends that worked there dared me to go up to the altar and sing during my break. Of course, I agreed; I can't refuse a dare. Well, I got up there in my skimpy little waitress outfit when stupid Kevin - you know, the one that caught me - had to get up there and make an announcement that I was singing. I didn't even know what song I was going to sing! But then the music started and I just got the music flowing though my body, it was an amazing feeling. But then I heard one of the guys say, 'Hey it's _them_,' and frankly, I didn't know who he meant until I looked up. And there was all of you. Then one of you," she suddenly paused, looking out into space.

"Pyra?" Robin said waving a hand in front of her face, "Are you okay?"

Pyra blushed deeply and said, "Yes.

"So anyway one of you looked at me, and I just collapsed."

"And?"

"And what? That's all that happened there."

"What about when you woke up?"

"Oh right, that.

"Well, it was about an hour later, and as soon as I sat up, I felt a wave of coldness run through me, so I started to reheat myself. And that's when Raven said, 'Why is she glowing red?' so I had to friggin' explain to you guys about my powers, then you interviewed me, then I came and lived here and fought crime with you guys and that's it!" In the distance Robin heard the smoke alarm going off. He looked at Pyra quizzically.

But Pyra appeared to be discombobulated. "Wasn't me."

Just then the Titans security center started going off, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Well there's the second chapter, 1008 words! Hooray! Anyways, I hope that this cleared up some of the confusion about Pyra's past, the Titans didn't know that she worked for Slade, _if _she did because I'm not saying she did but I'm also not saying that she didn't either, SHE MIGHT HAVE OKAY? Sorry got a little frustrated there. Remember to review (but I'm not saying you have to this time!)


	3. Questions and no Answers

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I do however own Pyra… sort of….

****

Ok umm… yeah I haven't updated in forever seems I have a bit of writers block umm so yeah here you go…

Robin whipped out his communicator and began running towards the door, "Raven, Star, BB, Cy, trouble! We have an intruder I repeat, we have an intruder!" he turned around when he noticed that Pyra wasn't following him, "Uhhh are you going to come?"

"Oh so it's like that, huh? As soon as you get in trouble it's, 'we need your help Pyra, save us please!' but an hour ago you were going to kick me off the team!"

"Pyra please, we don't have time for this! Just come on!"

"And what if I said no?" Just then the door blasted open in a fiery explosion.

"Well my dear, then I'm just going to have to come get you."

"Slade." Robin hissed.

"Why, hello Robin, I have another message to deliver-"

"Raven's not here."

"Oh no, we're almost quite through with that one, seems as if this little girl is standing in our way of achieving the ultimate goal: destroying the world."

"I'm what now?" Pyra asked, very, very confused. She did not even seem alarmed at the fact that a psycho maniac was standing before her, able to deflect every one of her attacks.

"My dear, you hold the key, and it is my personal goal to annihilate you."

Robin chose this moment to attack; he swung out his bo-staff and charged at Slade. It looked as if he was in the clear, and then Slade swung his hand out in what looked to be a feeble attempt at dodging the oncoming attack. Robin's face bore a smirk when this happened; he knew his staff was going to connect with the villain's head. Just before the pole struck, it melted and Slade had Robin in his clutches. He simply tossed the boy out of the open door, then threw a bomb over his shoulder. The bomb attached itself to the ceiling and the debris from the explosion blocked the entrance.

"Argh, it'll take me an hour to move all this debris by myself!" Robin yelled from the other side of the main room. He took out his communicator, "Titans, come in! Titans, come in! We've got an emergency situation here at the tower, I repeat, we have an emergency-"

"Yeah, we get it already," came Beast Boy's muffled reply, "Look we've got some problems of our own, these giant fire monsters are tearing up downtown! So if you could send Pie out here that'd be real helpful!"

"Unfortunately that seems rather impossible at the moment; she's in a one-on-one battle with Slade,"

"WHAT! WHY AREN'T YOU IN THERE HELPING HER!"

"Don't you think I'd be in there if I could! Slade's got the doorway blocked!" There was only fuzz at the other end of the line, then a scream, and then a loud crash. Robin shook his head and got to work moving all of the debris from the doorway.

"Now that he's out of the way, we can… talk."

"The only talking I'm going to be doing is with my fists!" She threw a flaming punch at him, which he easily dodged.

"Now, now. Is that the best you can do? You've gotten sloppy over the last year, I suppose. Don't you remember anything I've taught you?"

"You didn't teach me anything!"

"Ah, so you're in denial. That is not a good thing. It seems you're always running from your past."

"Shut up!"

"Now my dear, that's no way to talk to your master."

"You are not my master! You never have been and you never will be!"

"Perhaps I should refresh your memory." He ran towards her at breakneck speeds, but Pyra was expecting that. She jumped out of the way just in time to get hit with a kick to the legs. It sent her flying to the ground, where Slade came up and towered over her.

"My, my. You have gotten sloppy. I suppose when you're my apprentice again, you'll have to go through training all over again, hmm?"

"I. Was. _Never_. Your. Apprentice!" she said right before she did a spinning kick to Slade's legs making him fall to the ground. While he was down she tried to get at least one good burn in. Unfortunately, it backfired in the form of smoke, which sent both of them flying in opposite directions.

"Now you should know that _that _power isn't going to work. Why not use your _other_ powers?"

Pyra gasped, "H-how did you-?"

"I know everything, my dear."

"You don't know anything a-"

"Bout you? Oh but I do, child I do. You are evil, Pyra, born of evil. Your past haunts you, and you have based your life on secrets. You're not really the person you pretend to be here in the tower, and it's all thanks to those earrings you're wearing."

"Liar!"

"You cannot run from the truth, _Pyra, _or should I say-"

"Pyra!" Robin yelled as he charged into the room, throwing three of his freeze disks and a bird-a-rang at Slade, who dodged them simply by jumping out the window. "Until next time, _Pyra_. Until next time," Slade said right before he disappeared.

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the Titans ran into the living room. Save Cyborg, they were all worn out, and all could barely get a three-word question out.

"Where…is…Slade?" Beast Boy panted.

"Gone. He really freaked Pyra out, though; she hasn't said two words since her battle."

"No way, not Pyra! She barely got freaked out by '_Wicked Scary IV'_ !" Cyborg practically yelled.

"Please friend, I have an ache of the head. No more yelling, please…" Starfire whispered.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had gotten something to drink, had been sitting down, and now felt refreshed. "I'll go talk to her," he volunteered.

"You sure? She can get a little…iffy when she's upset."

"'Iffy'? That's putting it mildly! Remember when she welded me to the door because I stole the remote from her! It took you guys forever to get me down!" Cyborg laughed

"Ah, whatever…but if you guys hear me scream…just try to come before I get all my hair burned off, 'kay?"

"Sure Beast Boy we'll come if we hear you screaming." Robin said sarcastically. But Beast Boy did not hear him; he was already out the door, headed for Pyra's room.

****

W00t! Fifty more words than last time I'm on a roll! Ahem I would like to thank everyone that reviewed so far although I'm not going to do review responses because I'm just not in to that sort of thing. I would also like to thank PPM for beta-reading my chapters. PPM ROCKS EVERYBODY READ HIS STORIES! Ahem, yes I shall try to update more….

_-PPM's official fan girl (formally known as 'Loves to Sing and Dance')_


	4. Memories

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I do however own Pyra… sort of….

**__**

Excuse for not updating: My computer's being ridiculous, so blame it not me!

__

'Heh, I hope I don't get my eyebrows singed off, again…' Beast Boy thought as he roamed the halls of Titans Tower, _'Well I guess she did sorta save me from being squashed by Mammoth, but only because he laughed until he collapsed, later that day, but it's not like she knew that was going to happen…' _"Or maybe she did." he said aloud, stopping to look around his surroundings. He had left the main room, not_ five_ minutes ago, and he was already lost. The changeling heaved a sigh, _'I'll never get used to living in a huge tower like this…'_ he went down several more halls, until he came to an elevator, _'Now which floor is her room on again?'_ In his absent-mindedness he pushed the wrong button, and the changeling found himself even more lost than he was before.

"Oh great, this day just keeps getting better and better…" he said to no one in particular as he gently touched his elbow where he had gotten some nasty burns from the earlier battle. He kept walking down halls until he heard a small crunch come from under his foot. "Huh?" he said leaning down and picking up what he had stepped on.

It was a picture, and not just any picture; it was a picture of _it. _He quickly threw the picture down, turned on his heel and walked straight back to the elevator. He soon found his mind wandering, as he began to think about Pyra…

It had been Pyra's first night as a Titan, so they had gone to the pier to celebrate. Robin had said that it was going to be a team night, but soon the boy wonder found himself leading Starfire away from the group to get some alone time with her. The other Titans were used to this, it happened every single time they went somewhere. Not long after the two 'love-birds', as Cyborg called them, had left, Pyra began getting hit on like she was the last girl on earth. It might have been the fact that she was with the Titans, and all those boys were so shallow that they only wanted to go out with her because she was considered 'famous' for even getting to walk with them, or it could have been that not one of those guys had had a date in years, but Beast Boy was willing to bet money that it was the fact that Pyra had looked gorgeous that night.

It wasn't just her clothes (or the fact that she looked like she had gone shopping in the children's department), but her eyes and her hair were just so _pretty_ when she didn't have make-up or hair accessories in. Pyra had the most gorgeous deep cherry brown hair: It was a mixture of brunette, midnight and mahogany, and it was natural to boot. Her eyes were a beautiful deep sable that night. The changeling had heard Raven talking about how some people's eyes change color depending on how they're feeling, but he'd never actually seen it, or believed it for that matter, until he met Pyra. He had only seen her eyes in two different shades, deep sable (and he had only seen her eyes like that a few times) and her usual caramel. That night at the carnival, Pyra had _almost_ been enough to fill the void that _it_ had left. Almost. But nothing ever was, and the small green elf doubted there ever would be.

They rode rides, and he got to know Pyra, or rather at that time, Rachael; Pyra was a nickname that the people at the bar called her. That was her real name, Rachael, and only Beast Boy and Cyborg knew it (and Cyborg only knew it because he was eavesdropping on Beast Boy and Pyra talking). Beast Boy had discovered that the two of them had so much in common that night; Pyra's love for tofu had him liking her from the start. She loved the _Mega Monkeys _series almost as much as Beast Boy did, although they did get into an argument over which one was the best. And unlike the rest of the Titans, Pyra actually took him seriously. She knew he was a jokester, but still knew when he was being serious. It was the weirdest thing, she was more polite to Beast Boy than Raven ever was, and she wasn't his girlfriend.

Then the night had come to a close. As the Titans turned for home, they stopped a robbery on the way. They were just some two-bit criminals robbing the bank, but Pyra stopped them by giving them some third-degree burns on their legs. Beast Boy thought it was cool, but Cyborg went all out, making a mountain out of a molehill. He made them stop for doughnuts, and then when they got home, he made waffles! All for a silly little thing like stopping a robbery!

Pyra had slept in the guest room that night, not on the couch. It had taken them a week to get her bedroom done, and she never once complained. She was a very well mannered young lady - or so they thought. That was the week Cyborg stole the remote from her, after she had been literally forced by Starfire to watch _The World of Mouth Fungi_ and she had melted his butt to the door to the main room. Beast Boy had found it hilarious, but the others found it rude. It took them a week until they found the funny side to it, but at least they came around. And then, it was like Pyra was always there, _had _always been there. Like she was an original part of the Titans. And just when things were starting to look on the up-and-up, Gizmo had to go and blurt that stupid lie, 'Slade's old lackey'. How would he know anyway?

Suddenly, the changeling was thrust out of his thoughts when he heard the elevator ding. He slowly walked out of the elevator, and after making sure it was the right floor, made his way to Pyra's room and knocked on the door.

**__**

A cliffhanger, how so, expected. So what is this it thing? How did_ Gizmo know if Pyra was Slade's apprentice? Am I ever going to make my chapters longer? When am I going to update next? It's a mystery to me folks!_


End file.
